broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Scratched Disk
Scratched Disk is a fan made unicorn pony based off of the TV hit series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic He is a pony who's special talent is video games. And as such, he spends a great amount of his waking hours staring at a screen. Whether it be for playing games or creating them. His dream is to one day join a major gaming company and producing the next hit game, or reaching the number 1 slot in a highscore list for a major game. Development and Character Design Scratched Disk was brought into creation by artist Zach Pasikowski. He features a Dark Blue/ Silver mane, Grey body, and deep Blue Eyes. His signature look includes a tuftof hair over his right eye, and a set of silver headphones that he wears at all times. His cutie mark is that of a scratched disk (shaped as a destroyed CD Disk). Scratched Disk is a stallion at the Scratched Standing Forward Vector.png|The Old Vector Scratched Disk silhouette.png|Old Tumblr photo Scratched Disk Posing Standing.png|Old Posing Photo Cutie Mark.png|Old Cutie Mark Scratched Disk silhouette 2.0.png|New Tumblr Photo Scratched Disk Posing Standing 2.0.png|Updated Posing Cutie mark 2.0.png|Updated Cutie Mark Scratched Disk Updated 2.png|Updated Vector age of 19. He is slightly taller than the average Stallion. (Pony to compair with: Fleur De Lis). He is rather fit for a gamer as he playes the Nintendo Wii and the Xbox 360 Kinect Scratched Disk lives in Canterlot, but dislikes living there due to all of the "up-tight ponies" around him who believe video games are a waste of time. Scratched Disk has been known to Snowboard and Paintball at times. He claims that he knows Dragon Speak, and wishes that he could pull off a Transformation Spell so that he could become a dragon. Personality Scratched Disk's personality is based off of his creator, he likes to live the life of his characters, diving into the fantasy head first. But due to all of his time with fantasy, he tends to loose track of reality. And he has quite a difficult time making friends in real life, or even talking to ponies for that matter. He likes to live out the phrase, "On the internet, no pony knows that your are a pony." As he changes his personality to fit his character in game. But in real life, and only among his friends, he is willing to show his true self. He is known to be a sweet gentle colt, who loves to laugh and do crazy things. All in all, have a good time. He describes himself as "Fast pace, excited and very energetic". He likes all things games, teaching others to play, playing online, and reaching the end credits. He dislikes Campers, Spammers, Cheaters, and foul mouthed/ "Poor Sport" players. History Scratched Disk was born on September 12, 1993 (National Video Game Day). He refuses to talk about his parents, and only mentions his Sibling, Sketch once. Scratched Disk started video games at the age of 5 at the Royal Canterlot Castle. After being gifted an system by Princess Luna, Scratched Disk continued to grow with each passing game. Cutie Mark Scratched Disk describes his story of how he got his cutie mark as this: When he was 5 years old, Scratched Disk went on a tour of Canterlot's Castle on a field trip with his class. Early in the trip, he became distracted and was serperated from the rest of the class. After wondering around for a bit, he stumbled into a room where Princess Luna was playing Super Flim Flam Brothers. Drawn in by the bight flashes and colorful noises, he picks up the 2nd player controller and joins the princess in gaming. He very quickly mastered the controls and was on even terms with Luna. Then on the last level of the game, Scratched Disk became so immersed into the game that he subconsciously cast the first ever known "Full Synchro" Spell and became his character in-game. When the level was completed, he reverted back to himself and saw that he had placed 1st on the highscore board. He was so excited that he didn't realise till an hour later that the spell that he casted had resulted in him obtaining his cutie mark. Sort of like how Twilight Sparkle recieved her's in the The Cutie Mark Chronicles Episode. He will claim that it's a scratched disk becuase, "the tell true sign of a real gamer and you've played the game so much you render it useless." but in reality, his "Full Synchro" spell has the tendency to overpower the game disks causing them to shatter. Skills Scratched Disk along with being a master at all forms of games, also has various skills that he developed because of said games. His major skill is the ability to use "Full Synchro" and become his character in-game. He has also developed the ability for battle magic, (barriers, destruction spells, etc) and is quite talented in using a staff sword. His magical aura is displayed as a very light blue. Quotes ~Scratched Disk, signing in! ~Game On! ~For the Luna Republic! ~Props ~Woot! Websites Scratched Disk has several Web pages set for him. These include Tumblr, Deviantart, and Facebook. Tumblr On his tumblr page, Scratched Disk answers various questions. These include gameplays, eletronic devices, and idle chatter. Facebook On his Facebook page, Scratched Disk coomunicates with the masses. He updates various event that he's attended, projects that he's working on, pictures of friends, or postes up game challenges. Soundcloud On his soundcloud page, he really dosn't do much. This page was made mostly for album tracks and music that he follows. Deviantart This is where Scratched Disk posts up photos of himself along with his other works. Xbox Live This is where Scratched Disk does most of his gaming. His Gamer tag is: Scr4tch3d D15k Achievements 2009 Gamer Pony of the Month Award, 2007 Super Smash Pony Brawl Champion, 2012 Halo 4 Tournament Placer Art Pieces Some of the projects that Scratched Disk is featured in. Scratched Disk Tron.png|Scratched Disk's Tron Nightmare Night Costume Scratched Disk Spartian.png|Scratched Disk's Halo Spartan Nightmare Night Costume Scratched Disk Snowboarder in Game.png|Scratched Disk in SSX Trixie Scratched Disk Dragon.png|Scratched Disk in-game Dragon Transformation Fighting is Magic.png|Scratched Disk in Fighting is Magic DSCN8161.JPG|Scratched Disk's Black Ops 2 Emblem LoE Scratched Disk.png|Scratched Disk in Legend of Equestria Gaming in progress.png|Scratched Disk's Gaming Poster Alyssa Gift.png|With Lyss the dragon rider WestMichiganBronies.png|Featured in the WMiB Fan Art Various fan made pieces for Scratched Disk 528039_3659544888007_1401541098_n.jpg|Created on the FB Pony Creator App at__scratched_disk_by_melodyofthewolf-d5fkpo4.jpg|Fan made image by MelodyoftheWolf gamer_rage_by_grooveysmoothie-d5f6hi5.jpg|Fan made image request_art_trade_by_fun2berandom-d5gju13.jpg|Fan made image scratched_disk__for_answer_in_blog__by_magdalene_cross-d5j9k2v.png|Fan made image tumblr_mg0tszwMFF1rljxc5o1_500.jpg|Fan made image tumblr_mgme9riwTZ1rdatwno1_500.jpg|Fan made line art Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Unicorn